


i'm pulling on your heart to push my luck

by cursingcursive (queenradi)



Series: honey, when you kill the lights and kiss my eyes [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, anyway, or continuation however you wanna see it i guess, when they're in the city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenradi/pseuds/cursingcursive
Summary: when lukas and philip go to the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we all need some happiness after episode 6. have some light and fluffy sex. this is for [sharika, god bless her soul](http://brownkhaleesi.tumblr.com/)  
> title from troye sivan's "bite"

Maybe it was naive for Philip to hope that things would be different, out in the city, but he’d hoped nonetheless. It wasn’t that he’d hoped Lukas would suddenly grind on him in public or hold his hand or anything, but more that he’d hoped Lukas wouldn’t be so set on keeping two feet of space between them, or that he’d smile more freely, or even that he’d let Philip be more openly affectionate than a typical straight boy from Tivoli. 

Hopeful as he was, he also was not surprised when none of those things happened. If anything, Lukas was more uptight and stressed out in the city than he was back home. Philip almost felt bad; he’d promised an escape, and here he was just making things worse. 

He didn’t feel as bad, though, when Lukas finally unwound and allowed Philip to drag him into a club. Philip didn’t miss the way his hands shook when they handed over their IDs, and he certainly didn’t miss the flicker of panic in Lukas’s eyes when he realized just what kind of club they’d entered. 

“Are you kidding me?” Lukas snapped. 

Philip barely heard him over the music. “Come on, don’t flake out on me now,” he said. Without looking, he reached out and snagged Lukas’s wrist. “One drink. One song. Then we can leave.” 

Lukas hesitated. Philip felt his pulse flutter, and glanced sideways at him. Lukas’s eyes were wide, mouth parted in shock at the sights surrounding them. Philip wanted to drag him into the heart of everything, wanted to put his hands all over him, just  _ wanted _ . 

“Okay,” Lukas said slowly. “One.” 

“That’s more than enough for me.” Philip grinned and tightened his grip. He tugged on Lukas until they were stumbling up to the bar, sure to keep their bodies close the whole way. 

Lukas downed his one drink in a handful of seconds. He glanced furtively around the club while Philip nursed his Moscow Mule. The music pounded at the base of Philip’s skull, a feeling he relished and had been craving since moving to Tivoli. The unending sound crawled beneath his skin, and he left the dregs of his drink behind when the feeling escalated and he dragged Lukas onto the dance floor. 

“Come on,” he said. He grinned up at Lukas’s face. “Come  _ on _ , it’s okay.” Lukas’s hands slid carefully around Philip’s hips. Philip fisted the front of Lukas’s shirt and backed them further into the crowd, swaying to the music, stretching up to nose at the base of Lukas’s throat.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Lukas breathed against him. 

“You’re okay.” Philip slid his hands up, felt the hot bare skin of Lukas’s neck. “Promise.” 

Lukas bit his lip. He didn’t meet Philip’s eyes until Philip used his knuckles to turn his head. “One dance,” Philip said, “and we can do whatever the hell you want.” 

The other boy nodded, his face slowly relaxing. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, you win.” 

Philip grinned. He knew this would be worth it. 

 

One song turned into two and one drink turned into three, and by the time Lukas had them stumbling out of the club, they were both falling all over each other in their happiness and excitement. They weren’t drunk, just off-balance, just over-eager, just keyed up and pulled close to snapping. 

Philip couldn’t keep his hands off of Lukas. It wasn’t a new development, being so eager to touch him, but what was new was Lukas returning and allowing it. Every burning grab at Lukas’s arms or waist or chest was immediately echoed by desperate snatches at Philip’s hips or neck or lower back. 

The first kiss out in the open forced a gasp from Philip. His teeth caught on Lukas’s lip in surprise, his fingers digging into Lukas’s ribs. 

“What?” Lukas whispered. He was already kissing him again, hot and hard. 

“You—” Philip’s heart pounded. He tilted his head back, and Lukas moved his mouth down to Philip’s neck. “You’re kissing me in public—” 

“Yeah,” Lukas panted. He walked them backwards, and Philip suddenly came up against a wall. “Yeah, I am. This is what you wanted, right?” 

“Fuck yes.” Philip had the sudden urge to wrap himself around Lukas, to hitch his legs up and grind against him desperately. Need burned him from the inside out. 

Lukas’s hands, hot and gripping, tightened on Philip’s jaw and neck. “I want—” He cut himself off and kissed Philip harshly. 

“Tell me,” Philip gasped. He ached everywhere. Shivers wrecked his spine. “Come on, baby, tell me.” 

At the term of endearment Lukas whined and ducked his head into Philip’s shoulder. “I,” he stuttered. His hands, trembling, made their way down and around Philip’s ribs. 

Philip wondered if Lukas could feel the wild pounding of his heart. “Do you want to go home?” he whispered into Lukas’s ear. He figured he might as well give him an easy out. Pushing only worked for so long. 

“No.” Lukas pushed closer. Their chests crushed together, breathing lining up and legs interlocking. Philip resisted the urge to rock his hips forward. “No, I want— to go somewhere. Private.” 

Philip’s heart fell. He dropped his head back against the wall and stared up at the darkened sky, glowing orange in the city lights. “Okay,” he said quietly. 

“Because I don’t want to fuck you out in public,” Lukas continued. His hot breath hit Philip’s pulsepoint, where his heartbeat exploded dangerously. 

“Oh.” Philip dragged his hands through Lukas’s hair. “ _ Oh _ , okay— okay, yes. Where do you—” 

Lukas pulled away just enough to meet Philip’s eyes. He was flushed all over, eyes wide and shiny, mouth bitten-red from their frantic kissing. Philip felt every ounce of self-control he had flying out the window. 

“Hotel?” Lukas said. 

“You’re paying.” 

“Of course.” Lukas kissed his throat, his jaw, his mouth, then grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him away from the club and down the street to where the bike was parked. 

Philip couldn’t feel his feet or his hands but he could feel every thunderous beat of his heart, every unchecked breath that fled his body, every helpless burst of laughter when Lukas paused in their mad dash down the sidewalk to kiss him. 

 

They found a hotel in ten minutes. At the front desk, Philip asked for a room with a queen bed and payed with the small wad of cash Lukas had handed him. The hotel wasn’t anything fancy and it wasn’t anything cheap, but the woman behind the desk smiled knowingly and didn’t ask questions when a tipsy Philip hauled a tipsy Lukas into the elevator. 

They stood in opposite corners of the elevator, staring intensely at each other, like just looking would be as good as fucking. Philip’s fingers tapped restlessly at his thighs, the urge to touch overwhelming. He couldn’t stop licking his lips, couldn’t stop tracing the curves of Lukas’s face with his eyes. 

Getting into the room was an affair, because Lukas had the key and Philip had an insatiable urge to cling to him in every way possible. Lukas laughed lowly, shy, fumbling with the key card as Philip wriggled between him and the door, vying for attention. 

“Stop it,” he said. 

Philip hummed. “No.” He slid his hands up and under Lukas’s shirt, cold palms on hot skin, smiling sweetly against the underside of his jaw. “What, am I distracting you?” 

“Yes, you asshole.” The door finally clicked open. Philip stumbled back a step, laughing, and Lukas eagerly shoved him backwards. “Can’t you wait one goddamn minute?” 

“No, no, no,” Philip laughed. The room was dark, and before the door slammed shut he whacked the light switch with his elbow. Yellow light burst to life all around them. Philip scratched his nails against Lukas’s lower back. “I’ve waited too long for this.” 

“Impatient,” Lukas muttered, but Philip didn’t miss the nervous edge to his voice. 

Because of that edge, he found himself gently collecting Lukas’s hands in his and pulling him towards the bed. “Hey,” he said. “You good?” 

“Yeah.” Lukas nodded. His throat worked up and down in a nervous swallow. “I’m great.” 

“Good.” Philip deposited Lukas’s hands to his hips and cupped his face. The kiss was slow at first, something close to gentle, and for a moment the frantic edge that fuelled Philip’s movements was softened. 

Lukas made a quiet noise into his mouth. Philip stepped them backwards until his legs hit the bed, and then he yanked on Lukas until they both tumbled down. Lukas kneed his legs open and rocked down against him, gasping. 

“I wanna blow you,” Philip managed between open-mouthed kisses. 

Lukas groaned. “Yeah?” 

He didn’t answer, just shoved at Lukas’s shoulder until they flipped over and he had him pinned to the bed with his hips. Lukas smiled breathlessly up at him, hair messy and spread around him on the pillow, blushing all the way down his neck, shirt rucked up almost to his armpits. 

Philip grinned back and started pulling Lukas’s jacket off. Lukas leaned up to help him, his mouth brushing Philip’s exposed collarbone. They leaned away from each other long enough to get rid of Lukas’s shirt and Philip’s sweater, and then Philip pushed him back down and pressed his mouth to his skin. 

He’d been half hard since they got to the hotel, but now that he had Lukas half naked and underneath him he was so turned on it was nearly unbearable. His hands shook, so he used them to pin Lukas’s hips down while dragging his lips over his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Lukas bit out. 

“Rose ever do this for you?” Philip asked hoarsely. He refused to be guilty. 

“No,” Lukas said. “Not like this.” His hands slowly twisted into Philip’s hair, a warm and heavy presence. Philip licked hotly where Lukas’s waistband met his groin, silently screaming for Lukas to grab his hair and  _ pull _ . 

“Three things you love,” Philip said into the hard line of Lukas’s dick beneath his jeans. “Go.” 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ .” Lukas arched up into him. 

Philip undid the button on his jeans, dragged the zipper down with his teeth. He sat up long enough to yank the jeans down and off, then dropped back down and mouthed along the tent in Lukas’s boxers. 

“Fuck,” Lukas said again. “We already did this.” 

“We’re starting again.” Philip flashed him a smirk, then slipped his hands under the waistband of his boxers and ran his fingers over the heated skin of his cock. 

Lukas shuddered. “Your hands,” he gasped. “God, I love your hands.” 

Lightning mapped all of the space between Philip’s ribs. He yanked Lukas’s boxers down and ducked his head to wrap his lips around the head of Lukas’s dick. The hands in his hair tightened without warning, and he whined loudly. 

“ _ That _ ,” Lukas hissed. “Love that. Do it again.” 

Philip didn’t respond, wound too tight and desperate for words, and instead wrapped one hand around the base of Lukas’s cock and let his mouth fall open enough to take him deeper. His other hand scraped up Lukas’s chest, digging in against his ribs at the same moment he sucked hard at the head of his dick. 

“God _ damn _ .” Lukas’s hips arched up. His dick slid deeper into Philip’s mouth, who took it in stride and simply closed his eyes, breathing through his nose, sliding his tongue along the underside and sucking until Lukas groaned breathily. “Philip, oh my God—” 

Philip lifted off his dick wetly, smiling, tongueing the head gently. “One more,” he teased. He let his eyes drag slowly over Lukas’s body until their gazes met. Lukas looked like he’d had all of the air knocked out of him and he wasn’t looking to get it back any time soon. “Tell me one more thing and I’ll keep going.” 

Lukas’s head dropped back onto the pillow. His hips rolled upwards, pushing his dick closer to Philip’s face. He groaned, fingers flexing in Philip’s hair. “I love when you make me come,” he gasped. “I love making  _ you _ come.” 

Sighing, Philip rocked his own hips roughly down against the mattress, suddenly seconds away from coming without even getting a hand on himself. He bit the sharp jut of Lukas’s hipbone and pumped his dick once, then dropped his head and resumed mouthing at the head. 

Every sound he pulled out of Lukas seemed to come from the depth of his chest, deep and resonating right down to Philip’s core. His hips stuttered upwards in small, careful movements, pushing himself deeper down Philip’s throat. Philip relished every inch of it, scratching one hand over Lukas’s stomach, grinding down on the bed in tandem with the movements of his mouth. 

“Philip,” Lukas gasped. “ _ Fuck, Philip _ —” He yanked hard at the hair on the back of Philip’s head. Philip whined loudly, the dull pain lighting a fire in the pit of his stomach. His jeans were too tight, the room too hot, Lukas too gentle. 

A split second after thinking it, Lukas yanked harder, on purpose, and kept pulling until Philip came off of his dick with a wet gasp and his eyes squeezed shut. He moaned, high and weak, and shuddered at the feeling of precum smearing over his mouth. 

“Come here,” Lukas gasped. One hand remained anchored in Philip’s hair, and the other cupped the side of his neck. Philip dragged himself up Lukas’s body until their hips slotted together and they kissed messily, Philip bracing himself on his forearms, Lukas arching and rocking up against him. 

“Are you close?” Philip asked. He wanted to open his eyes, to take in every inch of Lukas’s face, but he knew that if he did it would be impossible for him to ever look away. 

“So fucking close.” Lukas snarled his hand in Philip’s hair, harder than ever, and at the same time he pulled Philip’s head back and to the side he rolled them over. 

Philip swore loudly, shuddering. Lukas wrestled his jeans off, kissed roughly at the side of his neck, and rocked their hips together until they groaned in unison. 

“You gonna give me three things you love?” Lukas whispered. His voice was wrecked; Philip felt satisfaction bloom in his chest at the realization that he was responsible for that wreckage. 

Philip wrapped his legs around Lukas’s waist and pulled him in tight. “Kissing you, sucking you off, and the idea of you fucking me. Too easy.” 

“You’ve thought that through.” 

“Of course I have.” 

Lukas’s hips stuttered against his. Fire blazed through Philip’s veins. He was close, so close his muscles ached. His scalp burned and he wanted Lukas to keep pulling his hair. “You think about me fucking you?” Lukas asked wildly. 

“All the goddamn time.” Phillip cupped his face and kissed him, whining at the sudden, intense friction of skin on skin and their hard dicks rutting against each other. “You’d be so good, Lukas, you’d fuck me so well—” 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Philip, you can’t—” 

“I want you to fuck me, I want it so bad, please—” 

He was silenced by a kiss that was nothing but teeth, nothing but insane desperation, nothing but Lukas, Lukas, Lukas. Nothing but fire, hands scratching all over his skin, fingers wrapping around his dick, a solid, heavy weight pinning him to the mattress. Just enough clarity remained in his mind for him to return the favor and slide his hand around Lukas’s dick, and for several glorious seconds they rocked into each other’s hands. The slide was wet and hot, so close that it was less about moving and more about shoving closer. 

Lukas came first. He bit down on Philip’s shoulder and fisted his dick, panting heavily, swearing, pushing his hips against Philip’s in small movements. He whispered, “God, I want to fuck you,” and Philip was gone in a heartbeat. 

Coming down was all shivers and gasping and clutching hard at each other’s shoulders and hips. Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas’s back, scratching at the wonderfully bare skin and forcefully keeping his weight pinning him down. Lukas’s hands slowly slid over the backs of Philip’s thighs, and after a long moment one came up and carded gently through his hair. 

Their eyes met for the first time that night, and Philip felt part of his heart evaporate. Lukas’s face was more open than he’d ever seen it; eyes shining and glazed over, mouth parted and half-smiling. A hickey Philip didn’t remember making was fresh and purple on his neck. 

“This was so much better than that damn overnight trip,” Philip said lightly. Part of him was worried Lukas would freak out like he always did and try to leave right away. An even bigger part of him was hopeful it wouldn’t happen. 

“Yeah,” Lukas said, dazed. He smiled, a small action, a gentle action. He ducked his head and nosed at Philip’s throat. It was so simple and sweet that Philip closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head hard against the pillow, aching everywhere for something he couldn’t name. 

“Hey,” Lukas said. He kissed Philip’s chin, who still didn’t open his eyes. “Thanks for dragging me out here.” 

Philip squeezed his arms around Lukas’s back. “Thanks for letting me suck your dick.” 

Lukas groaned. “Oh my God.” He was smiling; Philip felt it against his skin. 

“I’m serious.” 

“Ugh.” 

Philip laughed. He scratched a finger behind Lukas’s ear to get his attention, and once their eyes met he said, “I’m gonna go shower.” 

“Okay.” 

“So you have to get off of me.” 

Lukas looked put out, and it filled Philip with such a warm feeling he wondered if he was more drunk than he’d originally thought. Then Lukas carefully rolled to the side, and he was exposed to the cold air of the hotel room, and he couldn’t ignore the fact that every shivery, electric feeling shocking between his bones was purely because of Lukas. 

“Hey,” he said. 

Lukas lolled his head to the side and met his eyes. He already looked tired, peaceful. Unbothered. “Hm?” he hummed. 

Philip hesitated. He leaned in and smiled against Lukas’s mouth. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter.” He kissed Lukas once, twice, a third time, and then got up from the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my tumblr](http://ronansracingheart.tumblr.com/) come and yell at me about these boys. or anything. i'm up for it.


End file.
